


Keep Your Eyes On The Stars

by ChloeRhiannonX



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pirates, Romance, Royalty, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeRhiannonX/pseuds/ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Courtney is a spoiled Princess, blissfully ignorant to her Kingdom.Duncan is a pirate, out for his revenge.“Do you know who I am?” He asked, knowing the answer already.“I know exactly who you are,” she spat. “You’re a pirate!”He let out a low chuckle once more, leaning down to touch her face. “I prefer the term marauder.”
Relationships: Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

The party was alive around her and Courtney was immersed in the moment. The people, the outfits, the food, the decorations. After a year of planning, her 18th birthday ball seemed to be going down a success. 

She was whisked around from person to person, friend to diplomat, relative to dignitary. Courtney didn’t know everyone at the party by name, and she realised that most weren’t here for her benefit but rather her fathers. She was used to it. People were close to her to be close to her father, to be closer to a title, a place in their society. Courtney had known since she was very young that she wasn’t like other girls; that everything she did was watched with a careful eye rather than the glance her peers were met with. She learnt to be careful and tight-lipped, as a Princess should be, around those she was unsure of. 

Courtney was stopped on her way along the ballroom floor, complimented on her gown, her make-up, her hair. She took it all in with a smile, proud of her work. 

“Eighteen years old,” a voice clucked behind her. Courtney turned to face him. “I hoped this day would never come.”

“Father, please.”

The King chuckled. “You’ll always be my little girl, Courtney.” 

Courtney rolled her eyes with fake exasperation, the smile never leaving her face. 

“And you’re wearing your ring,” the King noted, holding up his daughters’ hand. “I had hoped so much you would like it.”

“I love it,” Courtney replied. 

She hadn’t been expecting any gifts from her father; the party was grand enough and he had told her as much. To her surprise there had been a small box sat on her breakfast tray this morning, and she was all too eager to open it. The ring was exquisite; made of yellow gold and a thick diamond cut. She knew the moment she had put it on that she wouldn’t be taking it off again.

“Are you ready for our dance?” Courtney asked, nodding towards the clearing dance floor. 

Without reply, her father held out his hand for Courtney to take. They walked onto the dance floor, all eyes turning to watch. She could see the rise of cameras, ready to capture her big moment. Courtney had been waiting for this party for as long as she could remember; the day she was now a woman. Her father had left all the planning in her capable hands and Courtney had taken it with pride, ready for this next chapter in her life. 

“I wish Uncle Thomas could’ve seen this party,” she whispered to her father carefully. The King smiled wistfully down towards her. 

“He would have loved it,” he said. “As he loved you very much.” 

Courtney rested her head on her father’s chest as he drew her closer, her eyes closed in memory. It had only been two months since she had last seen her beloved uncle; two months since he had been brutally murdered as he slept peacefully just down the hallway from Courtney’s own bedroom. The thought still made her shudder. 

The dance came to an end, though Courtney heard the round of applause instead of the music finishing. She took a step back and made a simple curtsey to her father, not waiting for her bow to finish before dashing off the dance floor and out onto the nearest balcony. 

It was still a hard subject for her. Uncle Thomas had been Courtney’s favourite person, the one she had relied on for everything. To think she would never see him again tore her up inside. To think his killer still walked free made her blood boil. 

Everyone knew of the famous pirate thief who had committed the act. His picture had been flashed on every available channel, though his name alone would’ve been enough. 

Duncan Hawkins. 

Courtney despised him, his very nature, and the rest of his pirate dregs. 

She leaned against the rail guard of the balcony, staring up at the sky above her. Duncan could be anywhere in their galaxy right now, having evaded capture once again. 

Courtney watched the faint glow of ships sailing through the sky, far away from her home planet Neifion. It was rare a ship came close enough for Courtney to see it properly. 

As a little girl she had always dreamed of escaping on a spaceship, to fly as fast and as far as she could go. After her mother had passed away, Courtney wanted nothing more than to be as far away from the palace walls as possible, but her father would never have allowed it. He still wouldn’t, even after this beautiful party showing that she was now a grown woman. 

“The suitors already boring you?”

Courtney smiled, turning to find her friend, and lady’s maid, Bridgette standing behind her. 

“Somewhere out there must be a nobleman who can hold a conversation that’s not about politics and wealth, right?”

Bridgette giggled, nodding her head back towards the ballroom. 

“Don’t take too long, the cake will be served soon.”

Courtney nodded her head, letting Bridgette get back to the festivities. She turned her own attention back to the sky above, staring deeply into the stars and allowing herself a moment to wonder what it would be like elsewhere.

The music behind her still played on, the guests chatter and laughter floating above. Courtney took in a deep breath, turning to face the doors, readying herself to emerge back into the crowds. She took a step toward the party but found herself yanked backwards. 

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and before she could scream a hand clamped tight over her mouth. Courtney tried to struggle but the man kept her held in place, her back rigid against his chest. She watched with wide eyes as several unnamed men inside the ballroom pulled swords and guns from beneath their dress-coats. She could hear the terrified screams of her guests, but she was helpless standing against this man. 

Courtney kicked her legs as she was hauled over the side of the balcony, screaming as much as she could, but it came out muffled against her closed mouth. She felt the release of his arms but was unable to make a sound as the breath was sucked from her lungs as she found herself free-falling over the side of the balcony. Below she could see the quick rush of the garden greenery coming up to meet her, but her landing wasn’t met with the grounds hard flooring, rather a soft pillow that had been thrown in place to catch her. 

Courtney scrambled in place, unable to move against the puffy mat that broke her fall, and after struggling for a moment another pair of arms seized her up and backwards again. 

There were several shouts around her, all deep voices she didn’t recognize. 

“The boss called an all-clear.” One man called from the shadows of the hedges, jogging over to the spot where Courtney was being held. She tried to place his accent but all she could process was that he wasn’t local.

“Please let me go,” Courtney pleaded, tugging her arms, but the man restraining her held his grip tighter. 

The second man held a strip of silver cloth in one hand and a stretch of silver rope over his shoulder. Under the night sky Courtney couldn’t make out his features, but his dark eyes stared deep into hers as she bucked her head away from the piece of fabric he used to gag her. 

The gag moulded to her lower face, closing her lips together behind it. It rested below her nose and tucked itself beneath her chin.

“Likes a fight this one does,” he grinned, stepping aside so the man holding Courtney could thrust her forward. Her feet went from under her, but before her knees could hit the ground the stronger man had already pulled her upwards again.

The men stood behind her; one holding her wrists together, the other looping the rope around her arms. The rope gripped her skin and Courtney cried out in pain, trying to kick her leg backwards in hopes of hitting one of them. She wasn’t successful.

Unable to resist, Courtney was marched forward, calling out curses from beneath her gag. 

From all the fairy tales Courtney had loved to read as a child, she never thought herself to be a captured damsel. 

Though fear streamed through her heart, Courtney kept her held high. She tried to count the men surrounding her, but the cover of night was in their favour. There was the man who held her, now only by one arm, and the second man who had gagged and tied her. She could see the silhouette of a third person leading the way but couldn’t make out more than a moving shape under the moonlight. 

They led her through the palace gardens, to the far end where she hadn’t been before. They passed her favourite reading nook and the patio she had her father install for her afternoon teas with the court ladies. At the sight, she realised she didn’t know what was happening at the party. Had the pirates come back for the rest of her family? Had everyone been slaughtered? Had the guards managed to get her father to safety in time? 

The long walk gave her too much time to think and her restrained hands couldn’t wipe away the forming tears. Courtney sucked in a deep breath, not allowing herself to cry in front of her kidnappers, but the horrid stench of the gag around her mouth made her retch. 

The bottom of the palace gardens fell into a slope. Courtney could spy her sleeping Kingdom below, blissfully unaware of what was happening to their royal family. 

Courtney tried to peek at it as much as she could, having not been up close to the villages since her mother had passed, but her vision was drawn to the spaceship parked at the bottom of the hill. 

Courtney had never seen a spaceship this close before. The only time she got to see them was as they flew into the Neifion palace port, on the far side of the royal residence. Even as her party guests from distant planets had arrived, Courtney wasn’t allowed to greet them at the port. She had tried to make an argument with her father, but he wouldn’t have any of it. The guards had led the partygoers from their ships to the main part of the palace where the royal family were to make their introductions before the ball.

The ship was dark in colour, with what Courtney could only assume were tinted windows as there was no light coming from within. As they got closer, she could see the size of it, a lot smaller than she had been expecting, but what caught her eye was the white symbol painted beside the opening door. 

Skull and crossbones. 

Courtney halted her feet, sticking her heels into the dirt below. A pirate ship was not a place she wants to be aboard. 

The man holding her arm yanked her towards him, but she didn’t move her feet. He let go of her arm and hoisted her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder as she thrashed her body in protest.

From deep in the garden of where they’d just come from Courtney could hear cries of cheer following behind, laughing and loud chatter carrying over the sound of her muffled screams. 

Courtney didn’t have a chance to see how many more men were part of this crew, she was carried on board the spaceship and into a large room towards the back.

He captor dropped her roughly on the carpeted floor and didn’t say a word before vacating the room. The automated door slid behind him and Courtney didn’t have to hear the lock to know there was no way of escaping the way she’d come in.

Still bound and gagged, Courtney couldn’t make it to her feet. She scanned the room from her position in front of a spacious double bed. Antique dressers lined two walls made of what appeared to be solid wood, but no personal belongings cluttered the space. There was a small desk in the far corner stacked with papers with the chair tucked neatly beneath. There weren’t any gadgets or devices that she could see, which didn’t surprise her if she were being left unattended. 

If this was her prison there were worst ways to be kept, but Courtney didn’t think this bedroom had been made up for her. 

She didn’t know how long she stayed on the floor, still not allowing the tears to form. She tried to shuffle to the windows but ended up with her face on the floor. She quickly steadied herself back into a sitting position as she felt the ship move around her. 

There wasn’t any noise from the engines or from the crew, so it was likely the room was soundproofed. Courtney guessed that was why she was in there and not some dungeon below; to keep her from overhearing anything she shouldn’t. That at least meant she was going to be kept alive. Or so she hoped. 

She wondered if her father had made it out alive and if he was planning her rescue right now. There were no doubts guards out in their own ships trying to find her; there was no way these pirates had escaped with her without notice. 

She wasn’t sure how long they’d been flying when the door slid open again. Courtney furrowed her eyebrows at the hooded figure hovering in the doorway, daring him to come closer. She could feel his grin without seeing it. 

“Well, hello there, Princess,” he purred, stepping into the room. 

The door behind him slid shut once more, leaving her trapped in the bedroom with this stranger. He walked towards the far wall of dressers first, removing his black gloves and tossing them carelessly into the top drawer. 

“I’ve been told you put up quite the resistance against my men,” he continued, his back still to her. “I must say I’m quite impressed.” 

The man removed his outer jacket and slung it over the desk chair, but he kept his hood up as he moved towards her, getting down on one knee. 

“Now where are my manners,” he tutted, reaching up and touching the cold gag around her face. It fell away into his hand and tucked it into his pocket, no doubt saving it for her to have again later. “Isn’t that better?”

Courtney remained silent, grinding her teeth and staring up at him. She couldn’t see his face still, the hood falling forward to shield him. 

“Not much of a talker, eh? I have ways of dealing with that.”

“What do you want from me?” She asked, her voice hoarse from the screaming. 

The man chuckled, reaching up to pull down his face mask first, then slowly pushed back his hood. 

Courtney’s eyes widened which made him laugh again. He ran a hand through his short, green hair, shaking his head as he watched her. 

“Do you know who I am?” He asked, knowing the answer already.

“I know exactly who you are,” she spat. “You’re a pirate!”

He let out a low chuckle once more, leaning down to touch her face. “I prefer the term marauder.”

Courtney sneered, struggling in place against the rope that still held her. 

“You know my name?”

“You’re Duncan Hawkins. You killed my uncle.”

“Did I?” He shrugged. “I don’t recall.” 

Courtney bit her tongue, knowing exactly what the man in front of her was capable of. 

Duncan backed away, throwing the rest of his outerwear onto the bed. He dropped a pillow onto the floor beside her. 

“I’d get some rest if I were you,” he advised. “It’s going to be a long flight.


	2. Chapter Two

It was hard to keep track of time not being able to see outside. Courtney was brought meals regularly, and she was untied to eat them, though never left unattended.

The men didn't say much as they hovered behind her, watching, waiting for her to make an escape. There wasn't anywhere that Courtney could escape to. As far as she could tell the ship was still in motion and hadn't made port yet, so even if she managed to get out of the bedroom, she couldn't make it off the ship.

It was usually a different man for each meal, though they were all matching in their rougher appearance. Scratchy beards and unwashed clothing. She didn't note any pistols or swords as she had seen during the party, but Courtney knew she couldn't underestimate them having a concealed weapon.

She hadn't seen Duncan again, hadn't been able to gage any information. The men he sent in during meals didn't give much more than grunts and stern faces.

It was on the fourth day, or what she could calculate to be about the fourth day, that the door slid open and she found Duncan hovering in the doorway.

Courtney was lying on the bed, having made her way up from fitfully sleeping on the floor the first night. She sat up at the sight of him but didn't make an attempt to move. He still had the gag, hadn't administered it back around her mouth. She didn't make a sound.

He watched her with eagle eyes and a sly grin.

"I thought you could do with stretching your legs," he said but made no move to haul her to her feet.

Courtney continued to stare at him, wondering what his game plan could be. Kidnap the Princess? Check. Keep her locked up with no information? Check. Kill her? Send a ransom note? Hide her away halfway across the galaxy for the thrill of the hunt? But they hadn't stripped her, taken her jewellery or shaved her head. Courtney didn't know much about pirates besides the stories she'd overheard during her father's meetings. They were vile and brutal, always looking for their next attack. She had heard of them being hired as mercenaries, going from village to village, killing anyone in their path. It was the only comfort she had to know they must need her for something or otherwise she'd have been reunited with Uncle Thomas sooner than she'd thought.

"Is that a no?" Duncan asked when Courtney didn't respond.

"Will you untie me?" She questioned, pulling on her restraints.

He pondered it for a moment before deciding, "No."

Courtney sucked in a deep breath. She shuffled herself to the end of the bed, standing up unbalanced. At least she could get out of this room and maybe get at least a hint of where they were heading.

Duncan motioned his head for her to follow him into the hallway.

She was still in her ballgown from the party but had managed to kick off her shoes. She walked barefoot across the carpet to be met with the cold flooring of the rest of the ship.

They walked past a few smaller rooms with the doors held open. Besides a few discarded weapons, there wasn't anything suspicious or incriminating that Courtney could see at a quick glance.

She watched Duncan from behind as he led, noting he was wearing the same dark jacket as he had when they met. He had a pistol hanging from a loop in his belt on the right and an empty holder on the left. Beside the pistol was a small black box Courtney couldn't identify, though by the green light at the top corner made her think it was active.

They didn't pass any members of the crew. She wondered if Duncan had ordered them to stay out of their way. He hadn't announced to her that he was the captain, but as they walked easily through the network of hallways, she could sense the self-assurance of leadership that he gave off.

"Is this your ship?" She asked as they made a turn for another mundane hallway. "Do you own it?"

Duncan peered over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "Yes, this is my ship."

"Have you considered redecorating anytime in the last decade?"

Courtney sealed her lips together, wondering if she'd crossed a line. She wanted to stay alive to make it back home, to let her father know that she was okay.

To her surprise he laughed.

"I heard that you have very strong opinions," he told her, shaking his head. "I didn't truly think you'd open your mouth and insult me."

They rounded one more hallway and Courtney found herself back in the familiar bedroom. Feeling Duncan watch her as she crossed the room, she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Same time tomorrow?" She joked.

He left without another word.

He did, however, come back the same time the next day. Or at least Courtney thought it was the same time. She didn't know how punctual pirates were and how good her time tracking was becoming.

For three days Courtney was led through the same set of hallways. She wanted to press Duncan for more answers but as each day passed his demeanour became less friendly.

On the seventh day since her capture they were walking down a hallway she guessed was closer to the front of the ship than to the bedroom she had become accustomed to when the black box at Duncan's hip sounded off.

A muffled voice came through saying, "Uh Captain…we have a problem."

Duncan stopped in his tracks and Courtney stumbled to stop herself from going into the back of him. He paused for a moment before continuing down the hallway but made a right instead of the usual left.

Courtney slowed but followed, unsure of where he was taking her.

They took another unfamiliar hallway before Duncan turned under an archway revealing a metal staircase going up. He started up in a slow jog before stopping halfway, realizing Courtney wasn't following behind.

"Problem down there?" He asked, but his attitude wasn't jovial.

Courtney started up the staircase behind him, careful to keep her footing steady as her arms were still restrained.

They let out into an open room spanning what must have been more than half of the upper deck. There was machinery Courtney had never seen before with several crew members sitting in chairs, staring out the front window. A few were punching keys and sliding fingers over screens, a little more urgently than Courtney thought required to control a spacecraft.

Upfront there was a single wheel with a crew member Courtney hadn't seen before standing behind it. He was tall and skinny, not quite as rough looking as the others with his crisp white shirt and dark dress pants. His hair was a dull blond, pulled back in a secure ponytail.

As they approached the man, who Courtney assumed was the pilot, turned towards them with a worried face.

"What happened?" Duncan asked, making his way towards the front screens.

Courtney followed behind, wanting to get a look out the window.

"Well…"

Before he could answer his captain, Courtney had already gasped, forcing Duncan to peek out in front of them as well.

"We're at the asteroid belt," she whispered, amazement lacing her words.

She felt several pairs of eyes fall onto her and Courtney stood up a little straighter.

"Yeah, what she said." The pilot made to grab the wheel again but hesitated. "They weren't supposed to be active during this time of the month. What do we do, Captain?"

Duncan held his face steady as he continued to watch the passing asteroids.

"It's the spring equinox," Courtney explained. Both men turned to her with blank expressions. "The spring equinox? Night and day are the same lengths? Did either of you get an education?"

"What does it mean?" Duncan ground out between his teeth.

"I don't remember the scientific explanation behind it, but the equinox affects the asteroid belt. It happens twice a year, so in March and in September the asteroids don't fall into the same patterns they do the rest of the year."

Courtney had barely finished her words when the spaceship was hit. The entire vessel rattled before tilting up to one side. Courtney fell face first. Without her arms to stop the impact, she closed her eyes and squeaked out a cry. She didn't reach the ground.

Duncan held her arms in his hands, trying to tip her back upright after collapsing into him. Courtney hadn't realised how close the pair had been standing. She didn't think the act warranted a thank you, rather a convenience that he had been stood beside her.

"Take the long way round, Geoff," Duncan commanded. "I don't think we'll be getting through here."

The long way round meant adding days onto their voyage, which Duncan was already beginning to regret. Geoff had simply laughed at him when he returned to the control room after dropping the Princess back in her quarters. His quarters, really, but Duncan preferred to sleep in the bunks with his crew.

"This is what you get for rushing stupidly into plans," Geoff had taunted with a shake of his head. If his hands hadn't been busy steadying the wheel of the ship, Duncan would have tackled him on the spot.

It took three more days just to get around the asteroid belt. Duncan counted down each one as he continued to walk the Princess around the ship's hallways.

It was as much for his benefit as it was hers. It gave him an excuse to be away from the weary eyes of his men. They were all starting to go a bit crazy since the last botched job. Several of them had been overheard making comments about jumping ship during the next port.

Duncan wasn't too bothered if several of the men left. It meant less to share between when their long-awaited compensation came in.

By day three Princess Courtney had talked his ear off about asteroid belts and the deep space facts that she remembered from her years of formal education that he had untied her hands just to give her something else to focus on.

The Princess grated on his every nerve but every morning he craved to walk around the hallways with her. Each day their walk got longer, and she asked a lot more questions than he thought she would've given her situation. The stories he had heard of the Princess did not do her big headedness justice.

Duncan found himself sitting in the Captain's quarters with her during lunch; she at the desk and he at the edge of the bed. There wasn't much selection for meals, especially given how long they'd been on board for this voyage, but to his surprise, the Princess hadn't complained much about that.

She liked to talk, he found, though he wasn't in the position to overshare. Every time he found himself relaxing into a conversation, he had to take himself away. He had to remember who she was and why they had stolen her.

Once the ship was back on course, he had walked her back up to the control room where Geoff was directing one of the navigation systems. Duncan stepped closer to make sure they were sticking to the plan, not wanting another diversion to set them off course. He'd already had one too many communications through reminding him what he was supposed to be doing, and that only increased the growing headache in his temples.

The last two months had been nothing short of a migraine and Duncan knew once this mission was completed, he wouldn't be back out in orbit for a while.

Duncan held one hand at his head as he bent forward, looking over the navigations, though he wasn't paying attention to Geoff's words.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A shouting voice came from behind them, followed closely by Courtney's screams.

Duncan whipped around quickly, one foot ahead of himself as he made his way towards the ship's controls.

The Princess was being yanked away from the window by one of the newer crew members, one Duncan hadn't bothered to memorise as of yet.

"What's going on here?" He demanded rather than asked.

"She was trying to send a communication, Captain," the young man hissed in her direction. Princess Courtney growled in return, though didn't deny the accusation.

Duncan snapped.

In one swift movement, he had the Princess over his shoulder, her arms and legs beating him. He stalked down the back of the room and down the closest hallway, not stopping until he knew they'd reached the rear of the ship.

She fought him the whole way, yelling that he couldn't do this to her. Duncan stopped paying attention.

The door opened up to a larger supply closet, though its shelves were mostly empty. The smell of bleach was faint, and the boxes had been thrown askew.

Duncan tossed the Princess onto the floor with a thump. She tried to scramble to her feet but was unable to regain her footing.

"What is wrong with you?" Duncan barked, "What is wrong with you and your family?"

Courtney stared up at him, brows furrowed, looking at him like he was the crazy one.

"Are you so desperate to exploit your people that you're willing to risk me hurling you off this ship in the middle of deep fucking pace?" Duncan ran a hand down his face, already exhausted with this conversation. Courtney was exactly the person he knew she would be.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney replied, confusion clear on her face.

Duncan stared down at her, slightly shaking his head. "Are you really that conceited?!" He scoffs. "You want to go back to that life- that life that leaves thousands in poverty just so you can throw your balls, and your parties, and live the life of luxury some of us could never even dream of seeing."

Courtney stared up, open-mouthed.

"Your people deserve so much better than you, than your father-"

"Don't you say a word against my father!" She barked up at him. "You come in here yelling about my lifestyle, what about you? You go from planet to planet, slaughtering thousands, leaving destruction in your wake, and for what? A bit of bounty? A bit of gold and treasure?" It was her turn to scoff, her chest heaving. "You killed my uncle. My uncle, who was a good man. He didn't do anything to deserve the brutal murder you served him."

It was Duncan's turn to stare. He watched as her face screwed up, unwilling to let herself cry in front of him.

His mind was reeling. Of course she thought he had killed her uncle, there was no one on her planet who didn't. Except one. Except for the one person who had hired him for the job and had failed to hand over the payment to Duncan and his crew.

"You don't know anything, do you?" He spat back at her. "Are you really that oblivious, or do you just not care?"

Courtney held her mouth tight, unblinking as she watched his every move.

The pain across Duncan's forehead grew stronger and he knew he was done with this conversation for the night.

"You say I killed your uncle?" He sneered, holding open the door with his foot. "You should ask your precious daddy about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars day!
> 
> Thought today warranted an updated seeing as I watched a lot of Star Wars while writing this. And, as someone kindly pointed out, a lot of Treasure Planet!
> 
> I hadn't intended for any of this story to be in Duncan's POV but it got to a point where it was a little bit necessary to understand his things just a little bit.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, please let me know what you think😊
> 
> Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Chapter Three

Courtney sat in the supply closet all night. Her mind was reeling, she was unable to think a coherent thought after her argument with the Captain had thrown her for six. She knew he was going to get angry if he found out about her sending a message, but she didn't think it would send him loopy and accuse her father of murdering her uncle.

Duncan had done it. There had been solid evidence that led him to the scene of the crime, her father had told her himself.

He was just trying to mess with her brain, Courtney told herself. This is what pirates did, played with their new toys until they grew bored.

As the night wore on, or at least so she thought without a window to keep track of the time, Courtney found herself unsure.

Duncan didn't strike her as a liar, and what was he to gain by lying to her?

The situation was too complex for Courtney's overtired brain to comprehend.

After some digging, she found herself what appeared to be a clean dishrag and she scrunched it up under her head. Sleep didn't overtake her like she thought, already missing the comfort of the bed she had been provided.

It made her mind focus more on the heated conversation between herself and the Captain. He had accused her of not caring about her Kingdom, her people. That they lived in poverty while she partied? How outrageous.

Courtney knew her Kingdom was thriving; she attended some of her father's meetings, preparing for the day the Kingdom became hers. She had so many plans for her people, she couldn't wait for that day.

It took her rumbling stomach for Courtney to realise she'd been denied breakfast.

She took another scope around the room. She couldn't see any cameras watching her as she rummaged through the empty boxes. A few dirty mops and crusted buckets, a few half-empty bottles of cleaning solution.

Courtney tried to door, but it didn't budge. As she backed away, ready to scream and kick, the door slid open. Courtney jumped back, finding Duncan stood in front of her.

"Making another escape?" He asked, eyebrow arched. He held a food tray in one hand and a small digital tablet in the other.

Courtney didn't reply. She moved back against the wall, allowing him plenty of space to come in. The door slid shut, trapping them together once more.

Duncan handed her the food tray and turned up a bucket to sit on. He wasn't watching her, much to Courtney's gratitude. He was looking wistfully at the bare shelves, looking like he was counting each box and bottle that was left. It wasn't a hard task.

Courtney settled back on the floor, keeping as much distance as the supply closet would allow. She found herself unable to eat; pushing her fork through the mush a few times before settling the tray on the floor.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, not quite making eye contact. "About what you said."

"Which part?" He prompted, almost restless in his seat.

Courtney chewed her lip. "What do you mean about my Kingdom? About my father?" She tried to keep her tone neutral but could feel her cheeks already starting to burn again. "You don't know us; you don't know where I'm from."

"I know exactly where you're from, Princess," he snorted. "Everyone knows about Neifion." Her eyes found his quickly, confused. "Your father is a tyrannical leader; one of many in the galaxy. He is pushing your Kingdom further into poverty every day. He leaches from their wealth to fund himself, to fund you and your palaces."

Courtney sucked in a breath, ready to argue, but Duncan didn't look like he was finished yet.

Duncan ran a hand down his face, holding his chin in thought.

"I've been to Neifion a few times in my life, and the Kingdom is in an awful state. And then two months ago, I got a job through. Not an official job, not from my higher-ups. It was a message that came from the planet of Neifion asking for an assassination." Duncan shrugged, "It's not typically my style, but the money they were offering, I couldn't refuse that."

Courtney closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the rest of this story. She knew who Duncan was, what he had done. She didn't need to hear him justify his actions with greed.

"I didn't know who had hired me, not until…Not until I was getting ready to board my ship again. We arranged for them to leave the sacks of gold at the end of the garden once the job was complete, but to my surprise, when I got back to my ship, the King himself was standing at my open door."

"What?" Courtney whispered, staring back up at Duncan.

"I drew my gun, ready for an ambush, but he just…he stood there, with a smile on his face. He congratulated me, said that I had done what I needed to and then he just walked off. I called after him, demanding my payment, but he had guards flanking my ship, and my crew weren't to hand at the time, so I left, angry. I wasn't even back in the control room before I started planning my revenge." Duncan almost chuckled. "And here you are, two months later, sat in my supply closet."

"That's not true."

"Believe what you want, I don't care."

Courtney could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. None of it made sense. Her father had loved his brother. They had grown up together. He had insisted that the Prince didn't move out of the palace when he came of age and had kept him on as a trusted advisor.

"Why…Why would he do it?"

"That's what I asked myself too." Duncan fired up the tablet in his hand, his finger scrolling across the screen. He handed Courtney the device and she found herself reading through an article published from a nearby planet to hers.

_Princess Courtney of Neifion was kidnapped not three days ago, but King Charles seems to have already forgotten about his daughter. No search efforts have been made yet, not even after the ransom amount had been broadcast. Today we received news from the Kingdom that the taxes are set to be raised by the end of this week, with many of the population already struggling to survive and with little to no way out of their planet's climate_

The rest of the article blurred beneath her, unable to keep her eyes focused enough to read.

"He isn't looking for me?" Courtney asked, not taking her eyes from the picture displayed of her. It was an old photograph from before her mother had passed. She was sat on a marble bench in the Palace gardens, not far from where her patio sat today, dressed in a purple frock and white gloves. Her smile was blinding, and Courtney remembered the moment well. Her mother had been behind the photographer, pulling faces and making jokes.

"No one is, by the sounds of it." That didn't reassure her at all.

Courtney was stuck on this spaceship with a crew of pirates that would do who knew what with her now. If she wasn't being chased, then no one was coming for Courtney and no one was handing over the ransom money being demanded.

"I want to go home, I want to see my father," she said, her tone even as she raised herself up and looked him in the eye.

"Not happening. Next option?" Courtney ground her teeth. "I didn't go through the painful process of kidnapping you just to set you free."

"You're not setting me free, I'm on your side-"

"On my side?" Duncan laughed, a deep belly laugh. "Princess, you hate me, you hate pirates, you are my prisoner, exactly how are we on the same side?"

Courtney sunk back down to the floor. "I want to help you," she told him, but Duncan continued to look sceptical. "I want to help my Kingdom. If this is all true, then I can't just sit back and do nothing as my people continue to suffer. I can talk to my father; I can get him to see the right side of things."

Duncan let out a low whistle. "Good luck with that," he said, kicking the bucket from under himself.

"Wait," Courtney rose on shaky legs. "You have to let me help my people. I know being such a lowly pirate you wouldn't understand but-"

"Wouldn't understand? I wouldn't under-UGH!" Duncan let out a throaty scream. "Do you know anything about pirates, Princess? About what my job is, what I do every day?"

Courtney took a step back but was already at the wall behind her.

Duncan clenched his jaw and stepped back as well, walking towards the door. It slid open and he motioned with a jerk of his head for Courtney to follow him.

Courtney hesitated at first, unsure if she had annoyed him to the point of making her walk the plank into deep space, but there wasn't anywhere else for her to go, and staying in the supply closet was the last thing she wanted.

They walked in tandem, Courtney following as quickly as she could as Duncan strutted down the long hallway. They arrived out onto the control room floor, though there were no other crew members around this time, and Duncan sat down in front of a monitor on the far side of the room. He patted the empty space on the bench beside him for Courtney to take a seat and she wearily obliged.

Courtney watched as Duncan began tapping away through ship logs and files before drawing her attention to the screen. It was a spreadsheet of planet names and information on the royal families and governments that ran them.

The next file was a communication message.

_Planet Mawrth. Hostile situation. Royal action being taken. 24th March. 14:00. ¤18000. Pay ¤10000_

Courtney read through the message a few times, but it made no sense to her. She looked at Duncan and found he was watching her.

"We get messages like this telling us where and when and that's when we 'invade' a planet," he explained with air quotations. "When the royal family members take a leave from the palace, it's our job to go in, knock out a few guards and raid the vaults. We're always given a specific amount- two specific amounts. The first is what we take in total, the second is what we owe the Brethren Court."

"How do you know everyone takes the right amount, not more?"

Duncan shrugged, "We don't, it works on the honesty system."

"Yeah, right, pirates being honest," Courtney snorted.

"I'm being honest with you now, aren't I?"

"I don't know," Courtney questioned. "Are you?"

Duncan held her gaze, a smirk spreading on his lips. "Once the Court is paid, it's the Captains decision what we do with the rest. Despite what you may think of me, I run a Hood ship." Courtney looked at him blankly. "You really know nothing do you?"

"My education didn't cover piracy," Courtney scoffed.

"A Hood ship is one that doesn't make much profit, Princess. We take what we need to keep ourselves going and the rest goes back to the people."

Courtney sat open-mouthed for a moment, leaning away from Duncan. The disbelief was evident on her face. Courtney didn't know a lot about pirates, but she was certain she'd never heard of this kind of pirate before.

"We're a little bareboned at the moment," Duncan said, gesturing towards the hallway and the empty supply closet they had just come from. "I chose to take your fathers job, burning more supplies than necessary, than just heading back to base. And I can't show my face back at base until I cash up. That money would've helped a lot of people, your people. It's money that rightfully belongs to them."

Courtney bit her lip, staring out into the window behind the monitor. Out there was her Kingdom.

Her voice was faint, but she asked, "How can help?"

Geoff stared blankly at his Captain.

Across the room Duncan could hear the other crew members whispering to themselves, having overheard the conversation, but not daring to speak up just yet.

"You want us to go back to Neifion?" Geoff asked, scratching his patchy beard.

"Correct," Duncan confirmed with a nod of his head. "I'm making changes to the plan."

"You know the Court is going to have you killed for this," Geoff reminded him. Duncan took in the thought. "In fact, they'll probably axe us all down if we don't deliver the Princess. What did he call her?"

"Collateral."

"Collateral. That's it. She's collateral because we can't deliver the gold like we were supposed to."

Geoff didn't mean it as a dig, but Duncan felt the weight behind his words. The crew were still mumbling, most likely in agreement with the pilot, Duncan guessed.

It was a big ask, asking Geoff to navigate them back around the asteroid belt they have just narrowly avoided, but as Duncan was Captain, he was entitled to make changes, no questions asked. Usually those changes, however, didn't go against the Brethren Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! 
> 
> This story is quite fast-paced for me, which I'm quite impressed with. Hopefully, you guys are enjoying it as much I am!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ChloeRhiannonx


	4. Chapter Four

Courtney was asleep when the ship docked, the shudder that went through the walls alerted her and she sat up groggily with a stretch.

Duncan had left her in his quarters again. She had been allowed to shower and finally change from her week-old party dress. There weren't much clothing options on board, so she was stuck with borrowing Duncan's pants and white shirt; they draped over her like a bedsheet. Courtney tried her best to fasten the pants with a belt and tuck the shirt as far down the legs as she could manage.

She continued to walk barefoot along the hallways, knowing she wasn't going to be allowed to leave.

She pressed her hands against the darkened windows, looking out into the night sky.

The place looked so familiar, though Courtney had never visited Mawrth before. They were parked in a palace garden and she could see the light in the distance of what could be another party just like her own that was about to be interrupted.

No.

She was wrong. She knew she was wrong. Duncan had assured her that they weren't out for blood on this mission, it was simply stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, or however he had phrased it.

Courtney wasn't sure how she felt about working with the pirates. The things Duncan had shown her over the last two days had thrown her mind into an erratic frenzy. News headlines that hadn't reached Neifion; encrypted messages between Duncan and the company he worked for, the Brethren Court. Courtney had never heard of such a thing.

All the new information about her father, her Kingdom, it had scared and angered her. She had been raised on Neifion, was primed to take over the Kingdom from her father when the time came.

When Courtney was a little girl her mother used to take her on walks around the Kingdom that she loved so much. They would stop and talk with their people, would purchase baked goods and sewing materials and decorations for Courtney's bedroom. It broke her heart to think the Kingdom her mother had loved so much had perished without her kindness there.

The downstairs hallways were bustling with men, shoving past each other, collecting weapons. Courtney dodged her way around towards the back stairs, though she couldn't escape the stares and grunts she received.

Up in the control room, she found Duncan and Geoff leaning against the machinery, deep in conversation. They both turned towards her as she entered the room, unsure of herself.

She wasn't allowed off the ship, but Duncan was leaving her without a guard as he'd said this mission required top numbers. Courtney hadn't asked to go with, anyway, not wanting to see up close if Duncan was a man of his word.

"We won't be long," he assured her as they walked back down the stairs together.

The side bay door had been opened wide and most of the crew had already stalked off with their assignments, leaving a few behind waiting for their Captain.

Courtney could see a few looks passing between the men, knowing they were all cautious about leaving her alone on their ship. She couldn't get very far, she didn't know how to fly and trying to sneak into the palace to a royal family who may not know who she is didn't sound like the best of plans.

Duncan gave her a single head nod and Courtney sighed.

"I'll be here," she said, leaning back against the wall as she watched the remaining men head into the night.

The raid didn't go well, per se.

Duncan was standing watch at the end of the hallway, gun in hand. He had sent in his most skilled vault raiders, Dagwood, Snape and Smitt, on ahead to take out the guards and secure the gold.

Geoff watched him from further down, half-hidden by a post, his own weapon not far from his grasp.

The two men had been friends since they were children, had gotten along well and always known they wanted to crew together. Through the years they had rarely been separated as they bounced from ship to ship, command to command, until Duncan has been lucky enough to win a favour of the Brethren Court. He'd been rewarded his own ship, but Duncan knew she was as much Geoff's as she was his.

Duncan knew Geoff had his reservations about the Princess, he had been told first-hand a lot of stories about her. While he wasn't thrilled to be returning to Neifion so soon, he had his own reasons for wanting to go back.

 _If only they could convince the rest of the crew_ , Duncan thought to himself.

The sound of footsteps came running towards them. Duncan nodded his head to Geoff, and both stepped out, weapons raised.

"It's us!" Smitt hissed, emerging from the right-hand corner, closely followed by the other two.

Both men lowered their weapons at the sight of their own crew. Geoff tucked his gun back into his belt, but Duncan hesitated, watching the three men before him.

"You have too many bags," he said plainly, inspecting the pouches in each of the men's hands. There should've been one each, but each held two pouches.

Smitt shrugged in reply. "We're feeling a little run down, Captain. We thought we'd take a little extra for ourselves."

"That's not how we do things," Duncan explained, but he knew this had been coming for a while.

These three had been notorious amongst spreading rumours onboard the ship, making Duncan out to be an unworthy Captain.

Duncan wasn't one to rule with fear, so he had let it slide, but he was starting to regret not tossing them out a porthole weeks ago.

"Well I think times are about to change," Smitt spat, reaching for his belt with his free hand.

Duncan drew his weapon first, sidestepping and shooting his inferior in the leg. He eyed the other two men, but they were already backing away, not wanting a fight.

The sacks of gold fell to the floor and Geoff scooped up three of the sacks quickly while Duncan still had his gun trained on Smitt hissing on the floor.

"Gentlemen, I think this is where we part ways."

Duncan shot him once more for good measure before he and Geoff made a bolt around the nearest corner.

Dagwood and Snape appeared to have drawn their own weapons and were following their leader's commands, shooting down the open hallway.

Geoff yanked Duncan by the sleeve, ducking down as they continued their run back towards the entrance they had come in through.

There was no doubt the noise was going to bring in more commotion and leaving the three men stranded was the best way to get them caught.

The path towards the ship was littered with other crew members, all calling out that Smitt had been on comms.

"You either follow me or you stay with him, now is your time to decide!" Duncan barked, not slowing down as he and Geoff ran through the gardens.

There were lights flashing and shouts coming from behind, but Duncan paid no mind to that now. He didn't pay any attention to who was behind him, only focused on getting back on his ship and getting off this planet.

It had been a long time since he had been caught on a job, he wasn't about to get back into that habit now.

Courtney had left the bay door open. She had dared to put her feet on the grass but made no step further while waiting for the crew to return. She knew Duncan had them placed throughout the gardens, so even if she was to make an escape one of them would easily alert him.

Courtney didn't find herself wanting to escape, though. Duncan had rerouted their course to head back to Neifion, they would be heading there next, landing in about a weeks' time. Courtney couldn't contain herself knowing she would be allowed home again. Then she remembered it was a very different home to the one she left.

As she paced in front of the doors, she could see the lights of the palace flare-up in the distance. Several voices were shouting from beyond the shrubbery, but Courtney didn't know if they were from the crew or local.

She moved away from the door, to one of the shielded windows. Courtney pressed her hands around her eyes and peered out, seeing several figures running towards her in the darkness. They didn't appear to be dressed in uniform, so Courtney hoped it was her crew coming back.

Duncan tumbled onto the ship first, with Geoff at his heel. The latter ran past her and towards the nearest staircase while Duncan slammed the door operators on the wall beside Courtney.

Two more men managed to fall through before the bay door slid shut, both panting as they collapsed against the wall.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Courtney asked, concerned as the familiar shudder of the engine ran through the walls.

"This is the crew," Duncan grunted, shouldering his way past her.

The eight days it took from Mawrth to get to Neifion were long and gruelling.

It took three days before they could find a sense of normalcy. Having lost so many members of the crew she watched the four pirates struggling to do all the tasks themselves.

Geoff was trying to be both pilot and navigator, but the rerouting was taking up more time than he liked.

The two other crew members were in the control room as well, running between machines, pressing buttons, and pulling levers that Courtney had been warned to stay back from.

Both she and Duncan tried their hand in the galley to make meals but found they were both hopeless, so Courtney found herself mostly keeping up with the cleaning though she didn't know why.

The five of them ate meals together but she stayed silent as they rough-housed with their words.

Courtney found that Geoff was always up for a laugh and surprised to find even Duncan laughing at most of his jokes. They had an easy flow of words that showed how long they had worked together, but Courtney found herself to be the outsider to their antics.

At night Courtney stayed in the Captain's cabin while Duncan bunked with his men. He explained to her that he preferred it that way, had always wanted to keep morale high and never have that divide between Captain and crew. Courtney didn't voice her opinions on that.

As the days dragged on, Courtney often found herself stumbling into heated conversations between the Captain and pilot, though both were silent when they saw her.

Courtney tried to press Duncan for more information, but since the mutiny, he shut her out.

When not cleaning, Courtney found herself alone most of the time. She found some old logs which she read through quickly, followed by instruction manuals for several pieces of equipment she wasn't authorised to touch. It occupied her time and the men often let her be. She guessed they didn't care much if she stayed out of their way.

The night before they touched down on Neifion, Courtney found herself staring at the ceiling in her bedroom. She twisted the ring on her finger, her birthday gift from her father. She thought about the last time she'd seen him, dancing together across the ballroom floor. The memory bled in her mind as it was overcome by the new information she had received.

She didn't know what was waiting for her when she got home.

Friends, she didn't quite know how to trust.

Her father who hadn't searched for her.

A life she didn't feel she fit into anymore.

Courtney thought it over in her mind for hours as she laid in bed.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the door sliding open and Duncan entering without a knock.

Duncan moved to sit on the end of the bed and Courtney jumped at his presence, though both remained silent.

She turned her focus from him and back on the ceiling, already having too much spinning through her head without adding him into it as well.

Duncan's boots thudded to the floor and she felt the bed dip as he laid himself backwards beside her.

Courtney turned her head towards him, finding he was already watching her. She hadn't realised how blue his eyes were or that he had a scar across the bridge of his nose, so faint he wouldn't have been able to see it any further away than she was from him now.

The bed wasn't very spacious, and their shoulders were wedged together, their breath not far away.

They both stared at each other for a moment, words lost.

"We're going to be home tomorrow," Courtney said, breaking the tension. "I'm going to be home tomorrow," she corrected quietly.

Duncan didn't reply but let out a long sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

Courtney realised he didn't want to speak about returning to Neifion.

"What are you going to do afterwards?"

"After…?" He prompted, opening his eyes to stare deeply into hers.

"Once I'm home and you have your money, what are you going to do next?"

Duncan was silent again, but Courtney could see him thinking about his options. She didn't have the next steps figured out either, what she would do once her father saw the error of his ways, how they were going to fix their Kingdom together.

"I'll move onto the next mission," he told her earnestly.

"Oh," was all Courtney could say in return. There was no reason for him to stick around, she realised, once this is all over.

Not wanting him to leave quite yet, she asked, "Have you always wanted to be a pirate?"

Duncan nodded. "My father was a pirate and his father before him and all of that long family history jazz," he joked with a smile. "When I was eight, I think, my dad took me onto his ship for the first time and I knew as soon as we deported that this was where I wanted to spend the rest of my life; on a spaceship."

"Would your father have been disappointed if you'd not become a pirate?"

"Uhh..." Duncan turned his head up to the ceiling. "I've never really thought about it. I guess…I guess he would've been okay if I'd gone into something else, he was good like that. My Ma' wouldda been thrilled; she never wanted me to go into piracy, too dangerous."

Courtney watched as a smile spread on Duncan's face, one she couldn't help but mirror.

"They died a few years back. My dad wasn't on a mission, he was taking some time out, and he took my Ma for a cruise for a few days and they never made it back." Duncan bit his lip. "Their ship went down somewhere south of the Falling Star, don't know why, but it was an old ship, probably just gave out."

Silence fell between the two of them. Courtney unable to find the comforting words needed, though she didn't think they would be appreciated.

"And yourself, Princess?" He asked, turning to face her again. "Have you always wanted the royal life?"

"I haven't ever had the choice," she admitted, thinking back to her childhood. There wasn't an instance where Courtney had been asked what she wanted to be when she grew up, she was simply told you will be. As an only child, Courtney was the sole heir to Neifion and with the death of her uncle, she was now the last in her family line after her father. There was no one else for the crown to fall upon.

"Yeah, but you must've wanted to be something else when you were little? Or do even little girls who are Princess' dream of being Princess'?"

There was one memory she could recall, taking her back to a time when Courtney had known peace in her Kingdom because she witnessed it most days herself.

"My mother used to take me into the Kingdom when I was young," she recalled. "And she would always make sure we had time to visit the bakery. There was one day we were there very early, and the baker was making fresh dough, and he let me behind the counter to help. I just remember kneading the dough with my hands and thinking 'I want to do this every day'."

"So, you want to be a baker?" Duncan questioned, a grin on his face.

"I'd be a terrible baker," Courtney admitted with a giggle. "I burn most things I try to cook myself."

Duncan continued to watch her with intense eyes, his smile melting from his face.

Courtney stared right back, her stomach tying itself into knots. She hadn't let herself be this honest with another person before, not even her own parents. The thought made her dizzy.

Duncan cleared his throat.

"We should get some sleep," he said, shifting his weight.

Courtney nodded her head too quickly, jumping apart from him. She watched as he exited the room with a nod of his head before throwing herself back down on the bed, smothering her face with a pillow.

"Courtney," Duncan called softly across the room. "Courtney, wake up!"

Courtney woke with a fright, feeling a pair of hands on her arm.

"It's just me," Duncan chuckled quietly. "We've landed. We're in Neifion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters to map out and write!
> 
> There's definitely a lot more I would add to this chapter should I do a second draft, but for now it fits nicely into our story!
> 
> Also, this is the first of my two favourite Duncney scenes in this story, and you'll find the next one in chapter 5 😉
> 
> Love,
> 
> ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Chapter Five

Courtney dragged her feet in the most unladylike fashion; her father would be ashamed if he could see her now. She was tired and hungry, having slept in and missed breakfast with the crew.

She hadn't really slept in as it was still night and she was covered in darkness as the five of them crept across the overgrown field.

Duncan had woken her up as they landed during early hours of the morning, pulling her from a fitful sleep and insisting she was home.

Courtney had taken one look out the door and decided they had the wrong planet.

In every stretching direction was tall weedy grass and wildflowers Courtney was sure hadn't even been discovered yet. The floor was at least dry enough for Courtney not to slip in the mud in the pair of too-big-boots she had borrowed from the crew bunks, but even the dry land didn't stop her from tripping over the toes.

They walked across the field in the dark, huddled close together for safety and warmth. Courtney guessed they were out there for close enough to an hour before she could see the Kingdom rising in front of her.

Courtney hadn't been aware there was this much open space outside of the villages. Duncan explained to her it was just old farming fields, waiting to be repurposed. This was where he would usually park the ship on visits to this planet, though he didn't go into detail about his previous trips to Neifion.

There was iron fencing stretching around the outskirts of the Kingdom, though it hadn't been kept in good shape. The rust fell off in chunks as the wind hit across the fields and Courtney was grateful for the face mask she had been given.

Duncan walked them along the edge of the railings until they found a few loose poles that he and Geoff pulled away, discarding them in the grass.

Duncan crept through first and turned back to help pull Courtney through.

She dusted off her hands on her dark pants, stepping into the darkened village. She could see the shadows of buildings expanding around her, swallowing her into their depth. Courtney walked between houses, trying to keep her feet quiet. It had been a long time since she had been so close to her people.

Duncan whistled behind her, calling her attention.

"This way," he whispered, gesturing his head in the direction of the other three crew members.

"The palace is this way," Courtney replied, pointing her finger towards the hill. The palace sat stoically atop, the glass windows reflecting the stars, and part of Courtney wished she was stood on her bedroom balcony watching them silently instead of traipsing around in the dark.

"We're not going to the palace." Duncan grabbed Courtney's arm, but she dug her heels into the ground, ready to protest. "We will go to the palace," he promised. "Just not right this minute."

Courtney was ready to argue, but Duncan tugged her closer to him. She freed her arm and stared up into his face, half-hidden by his facemask. She could see his eyes, could see them watching her carefully.

Courtney could easily have run away, but there was no doubt Duncan would have caught her with ease. She was so close to home, but she knew the right thing to do was to follow Duncan; she had trusted him this far.

Duncan led them back on track behind the houses. The other three were quite a bit ahead and Courtney could see one of them was hurrying faster than the other two, though in the shadows the three men all looked the same to her.

The walk didn't take them long as they followed the old railing the partway through the village.

Courtney tried her best to peer at houses, wondering who lived there. She couldn't see the village square but had a general idea of where it was. She always imagined it bustling with life, never accounting for the hours where everyone was tucked away at home, leaving the main village street littered with ghosts.

Up head, Courtney could see one of the crew members knock on a plain door. It took a moment, but it creaked open from inside, allowing the outsiders to see a sliver of darkness from within. After a moment it opened fully, a light beaming on behind. A figure stood in the doorway, light surrounding them, ushering the three men inside before settling on the two falling behind.

"Hurry up," she cried out, but not too loud.

Duncan picked up the pace beside her, and Courtney tried to keep up with his jog. They fell into an uneasy step and soon caught up the few feet.

The woman standing in the doorway was younger than Courtney had thought, possibly only a few years older than herself. She had pale skin and her hair tied in a low ponytail, it was short and scraggly, and dyed much a darker shade of green than Duncan's was.

Courtney didn't recognise her, but the woman embraced Duncan once she had the door bolted behind her. They spoke in low tones, but Courtney was too distracted by her new surroundings to overhear.

They were inside a village house. Courtney had never been inside one before and was shocked to find the walls caving in and the roof falling above their heads. There were no decorations up and the room smelt damp, even with the absence of rain.

"You're a hard woman to get our hands on, your majesty," the woman said.

Courtney turned to face her and found Duncan giving her a wary look from behind.

"I'm Gwen," she introduced, sticking out her hand. Courtney shook it firmly.

"Courtney," she replied, though Gwen already knew that. "Where are we?"

Gwen motioned her head for them to follow as she walked through one of several open doorways. Duncan had already removed his hood but kept his mask on, Courtney followed suit as they trailed behind his friend.

They were led into a more spacious room where several other guests were talking in huddled groups around a long wooden table. Courtney didn't know most people but was shocked by a few faces she recognised as palace staff.

Fuller and Hunt had their backs to the room, talking to a third member sat in a chair who Courtney couldn't quite see behind them.

Geoff had his arms around a woman in the far corner and when he turned, a grin across his face, Courtney recognised the face of her lady's maid instantly.

A smile spread across Bridgette's face as she moved through the room to hug the Princess. Courtney wrapped her up tightly in her arms, grateful for a familiar and friendly face in the chaos.

Several faces turned towards the girls as they embraced.

Courtney pulled down her face mask and could hear the whispers ripple around the room as recognition set in.

"I think everyone here knows our lovely Princess Courtney," Gwen announced, leaning herself against the edge of the table. "Do forgive no formal introductions, your highness, but I'm sure you'll get to know most of us while you're here. Though, there is one person you should see."

Gwen nodded towards Duncan and Courtney moved her head between the two, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She saw Fuller and Hunt move aside, and the man sat in the weathered chair behind them stood.

Courtney stared, mouth falling open in a silent gasp. She could barely identify him with the overgrown beard and long hair falling around his cheeks, but one look in his eyes, one look at his smile that emerged as he took in the sight of his niece.

She took off at a run, pushing her way through the people who happily watched the reunion.

"Uncle Thomas," Courtney gasped, throwing her arms around him.

Her uncle held her close, tightening his arms around her back. For the first time in two months, Courtney felt at ease; felt at home.

Courtney didn't hear as Duncan starting herding everyone out to give them privacy, she simply sank into the armchair her uncle had vacated in utter disbelief.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, clutching his hand in hers.

Thomas sank down to his knees in front of her, squeezing her fingers gently.

"I know you did," he told her. "We needed you to think that so that this could all work."

"I don't understand." Courtney held her head in her free hand, trying to piece the puzzle together in her mind, but the situation made less sense now than it had before.

Thomas took in a deep breath, brushing Courtney's hair out of her face. She couldn't bring herself to cry right now, she was too relieved to see her uncle alive to care about the rest of their situation.

"I needed to get you away," Thomas explained. "I asked Duncan to take you and to get you as far away from Neifion as possible. I knew he would take care of you, would get you far away from the action, from your father. What has he told you?"

Courtney shook her head, unable to take in all the words her uncle was saying.

Duncan was there to protect her? It didn't make sense. He had kidnapped her in the middle of the night, and she was supposed to believe it was for her safety? Courtney couldn't comprehend the thought.

She looked back up into her uncle's face. If this were anyone other than him sat in front of her, she would have laughed, but she trusted this man with her life, and he clearly trusted Duncan with his.

Courtney found him on the roof, watching the stars with a drink in hand. He didn't say anything as she took a seat beside him.

"You didn't kill my uncle," she murmured so quietly she wasn't sure he had heard her.

Duncan took in a deep breath, not taking his eyes off the night sky.

"I never said I did," he replied coolly. "But I accept your apology, Princess."

"I wasn't apologising," Courtney snorted, shaking her head.

Duncan chuckled and Courtney stayed silent, biting her lower lip. She was happy to sit in silence for a moment, watching the lights above their heads begin to vanish as daylight broke on the horizon.

Duncan moved to stand up and held his hand down to Courtney. She took it, hauling to her feet on the uneven roof. She had ditched the oversized boots before she climbed up, not wanting to have that accident, and found the breeze to be more deceiving up here than in the field.

"I have to go move the ship in case it gets spotted. You're going to stay here," he instructed.

"Why?" She asked, but she realised why.

"I won't be gone long; I have one quick thing I need to do, and I'll be back tonight."

Courtney watched him walk towards the hole in the roof, lowering himself down.

"Be careful," she said, biting her lower lip.

Duncan chuckled. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't!" Courtney replied too quickly. She straightened her back and cleared her throat. "You promised to take me to my father, I expect you to fulfil that promise."

"I don't remember promising anything," Duncan replied, a wide smile on his face.

Courtney gave him a moment to leave before she lowered herself back into the house too. Daylight was coming in fast and she didn't come all this way to be spotted on the roof.

Downstairs was a lot of commotion with everyone getting ready for their days. Courtney had found out that this was one of the bigger houses in the Kingdom and housed several people officially, and several more unofficially. Most people in the house had jobs, had families, had lives they needed to uphold, while some were here in hiding, like her uncle Thomas.

Gwen had found Courtney some proper fitting clothes and had pointed her in the direction of a cold shower.

Fuller and Hunt had disappeared with Duncan, though Geoff had chosen to remain. Courtney found him gathered with her uncle and a few other older men around the wooden table in a deep discussion. Geoff shot her look that said she didn't want to be involved with this today and for once Courtney agreed.

There was still a lot of information she wasn't privy to, but she knew how it felt to be kept in the dark. While her father had always been set on bringing Courtney in on as many matters as possible, preparing her for when she took over the Kingdom, there were several meetings Courtney had been locked out of. She was starting to understand why.

Courtney went on her way to find Bridgette. Passing through each room, she found a lot of side glances and whispering from other members of the household. She tried her best to smile as kindly as she could, but she could only guess how these people saw her.

Courtney had always thought herself as a beloved Princess, someone of her people, but now, after everything she had learnt in the last week, there was no telling what went through their minds when they saw her gracing their home.

Spoiled. Arrogant. Selfish.

Courtney tried to shake her head free of those thoughts, but they embedded themselves deep.

Bridgette was in one of the upper floor bedrooms, dressed in outwear. She had on a faded blue cape that was ragged at the ends and a pair of heavy boots like the ones Courtney had been given. Over her shoulder, she carried a satchel and she was piling in canned food from the pyramid on top of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Courtney asked, taking a seat beside the cans.

"To distribute these," Bridgette replied, not halting her task. "Not everyone in the Kingdom can get their own food."

The unsaid words hit Courtney in the chest.

She had known Bridgette for many years, both having grown up in the palace. Bridgette's mother had been a handmaiden to the Queen and the two girls had played in the Queen's parlour every morning before tutoring. Courtney had never felt a divide between them, even when Bridgette went on to be Courtney's own staff. She thought they had respected each other enough, but looking at the house around her, Courtney realised how Bridgette must have seen viewed her all this time.

There were a few more worn satchels piled on top of the wonky dresser behind Bridgette and Courtney didn't want to let them go to waste.

"Can I come?"

Before Bridgette could reply, Courtney had already swiped a satchel into her hand.

"Courtney, wait-"

"Please, Bridgette," Courtney pleaded. "I need to do something. I want to help."

Courtney stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and Bridgette sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, yes, I'll take you with me."

Gwen had let them go without too much trouble. She had eyed Courtney sceptically but hadn't said a word against her going.

The two young women found themselves in the village square, surrounded by open yet deserted shops and market stalls.

Courtney took in her surroundings, eyeing each person carefully. Clothes were worn jagged and it didn't seem like there was an open supply of bathing water to go around. She watched painfully as children played in the streets while their parents sat in open doorways, unable to move much further.

Bridgette was a natural, Courtney found. She approached every person she could, old or young, to hand them something from her satchel. The younger children surrounded her with smiles before racing off back home. The elders were grateful, shaking her hand and kissing her cheek. Even the shop keepers welcomed her inside, offering fresh fruits or vegetables, clean fabrics, and even a few manual labour offers' that Courtney overheard, in exchange for the canned goods she had.

The children approached Courtney as well, and she dished out from her bag with a smile, though careful to keep her hood around her face.

She followed Bridgette around the enclosed streets, where her lady's maid stopped to make polite conversation with nearly everyone they passed. Courtney watched in awe as Bridgette made a connection with everyone, making them feel at ease.

"How do you do it?" Courtney inquired when they were alone, walking back towards the main square.

Bridgette smiled bashfully, ducking her head.

"No, I'm serious," Courtney said. "You have this natural ease with everyone we've passed."

"We're all stuck in a bad situation, Courtney," Bridgette explained, gesturing around the empty street. "You said that you want to help, right? Helping for me is making everyone's day a little bit brighter. It would be easy to just dump the cans on doorsteps and leave, but I like to make it personal, make people smile." Bridgette shrugged, almost embarrassed by her words.

Courtney watched her with a smile, wondering if she would ever get to be so honest with her own people. Every person they had passed, Courtney's heart had gone out to them, but she didn't know how to help, not on this small scale. She could only hope she would be seeing her father soon to get this whole mess straightened out.

The town square was filled with an uneasy silence. Vendors were already starting to pack up their trade, despite it not even reaching noon, and the playing children were much more mindful in their games.

One smaller child ran from the withered fountain towards the bakers only to fall through the front door.

Courtney gasped, stood frozen, while Bridgette sprang into action. She was at the bakery before any other adult could move, scooping the fallen child into her arms, cooing softly into his ear. She pushed back her hood, smiling down at the child as the elderly baker handed her a dark bandage. Bridgette delicately wrapped up the child's knee, setting him back on his wobbling feet. He sniffled a few times before hobbling away, latching onto the hand of an older child and disappearing between two shops.

Courtney started to make her way over to the bakery herself, hoping to get inside before it closed, but as Bridgette got to her feet a thick hand grabbed at her arm.

"Miss, you need to come with us," the palace guard demanded, tugging at Bridgette.

"What for?" She asked, to Courtney's surprise, standing her ground.

"You're outside of your jurisdiction, miss, being in the Kingdom. The King will want a word with you."

Bridgette continued to tug her arm and the palace guard growled in response, gripping her tighter.

"Let her go!" Courtney demanded, stepping forward. Bridgette shook her head violently, trying to warn Courtney away.

The guard laughed, "On whose authority? Yours?"

"Yes, on mine," Courtney snapped through gritted teeth. She pushed back her hood, revealing her face to those around. "Unhand her, by order of the Princess."

Courtney could hear the gasps from the villagers, whispers spreading quickly.

The guard did not seem surprised, instead, he widened his grin.

"Your highness, we were wondering when you would return," he jested. "Your father will be so thrilled to see you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite possibly my favourite chapter.
> 
> And also, is the longest chapter at 3.2k wow! I just really didn't know where to stop!
> 
> Oh, and surprise! Uncle Thomas isn't dead! Duncan is maybe a good guy after all! I've been planning this plot twist since before I started writing :P
> 
> We're also now over halfway through this part of the story so only more drama to come!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ChloeRhiannonX


	6. Chapter Six

The last time Courtney had been in the throne room was when her uncle's death had been announced. She had stood beside her father's throne, dressed in a simple black mourning dress, as he made their broadcast to the Kingdom. She had held her head high, holding back the tears. Now, as she was thrown into the throne room by a heavy-handed guard, she held her head high, holding back her anger.

The King sat on his throne, shock on his face as his only daughter was brought back to him.

"Courtney," he gushed, getting to his feet.

Courtney didn't return the sentiment. She stood her ground, staring down her father. All the words she had been planning to say left her head as soon as she saw him sitting on his throne, pretending everything was fine.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he said, embracing her. Courtney held herself stiff, cold. "After your mother, then your uncle, I've been distraught at the thought of losing you too."

"Don't lie," Courtney replied neutrally.

"Wha-" Her father took a step back, holding her shoulders in his hands. He peered down into her face and Courtney could see the dishonesty in his eyes.

"You didn't look for me, father. I know you didn't. You left me out there to die, don't lie to me."

The King straightened his back and took a step away from his daughter, back towards his throne.

"I needed time, Courtney, to gather a team of men to look for you. Whatever nonsense that pirate has filled your head with-"

"Is it nonsense that you're raising taxes again? Is it nonsense that our people are starving in the streets? Is it nonsense that you hired a mercenary to kill Uncle Thomas?" Courtney spat her words, not holding her tongue.

The King held his ground, anger growing on his reddened face. "You have no idea what you are talking about, Courtney. You've clearly succumbed to the lies that pirate has been feeding you."

"I've been in the Kingdom, father. I've seen it for myself, seen what you are doing to our people. Have you? Have you seen them; seen what horrors you have bestowed? I don't think you have. I don't think you can see the consequences of your actions."

"Courtney-"

"Let me help you; let me help you help our people, restore our Kingdom to what it was."

"Courtney-"

"They need our help! We can't just sit around and do nothing as they starve, dying off until we have no Kingdom left!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The King bellowed. Courtney held her lips together, her eyes growing wide. "You are to spend your time confined to your chambers until you can rid yourself of this absurd notion you have in your head."

Courtney didn't say another word, tears stinging in her eyes. She didn't protest as the guards grabbed her arms and dragged her off towards her bedroom. She didn't have much left in her to give at that moment, now knowing that Duncan had been right about her father after all.

No one had been in her bed chambers since she left. Her bed was neatly made, the way the maids had left it the morning of her birthday. Her spare party dresses were still hung on a mobile hanger, waiting to be put away into her closet, and the matching jewellery was laid out on her vanity in front of the oversized mirror.

It brought her no comfort being back in her familiar bedroom. Courtney was disgusted. She was disgusted with her father, with herself, with her life. How dare she live this life while the people she cared about most suffered just outside her own front doors.

She tried the bedroom door first, but it had been sealed behind her. Her balcony doors were next, but the key had been removed from her vanity drawer. Even the servant's entrance had been locked from the other side. Her communication devices had been removed, so maybe someone had invaded her privacy. She tried to ring the servant intercom, but it rang a deadline.

Courtney threw herself down on the bed, screaming into her sheets. No one was going to come running to save her now.

She didn't bother to undress, just tossed the scuffed boots and disturbed the heavy blanket.

It was a fitful sleep, separated by dreams of burning fires and tireless droughts.

By the time Courtney awoke properly night had already fallen. Then stars winked at her through the locked windows and she wished desperately to be out there with them.

She remained in bed, staring up at her ceiling without a plan until the faint hum of an engine roused her. Courtney sat bolt upright at the sound, listening to see where it was coming from.

A light tap came from her balcony doors and Courtney flew across the floor, throwing open her heavy curtains.

"Miss me, Princess?" Duncan leaned against the glass door, his spaceship mid-air behind him.

Relief flooded through Courtney like a river. She had never been so grateful to see his face.

"You coming out or am I coming in?" He asked, his cocky grin spreading.

Courtney ignored his smug face. "It's locked, you'll need to break into the system and override it."

"What do I look like to you?" Duncan snorted, gesturing to his empty person.

"Like a damn pirate! Do something!"

Duncan kicked the window and the door shuddered. He took a few steps, looking around the space.

"Get back," he said, grabbing one of Courtney's metal chairs from beneath the matching table set.

Courtney hurried away from the window back towards her bed, gathering the boots in her hands as she went.

Duncan heaved the chair at the window to no avail, but simply picked it up and tried again. After four attempts the glass starting to splinter until the chair had made a sizeable hole in the frame. Duncan used his feet to kick away some larger chunks until Courtney could slip through without hurting herself.

Duncan caught her in his arms as she fell onto the balcony, and to Courtney's own surprise she let out a loud sob against his chest.

"We're gonna get you outta here," Duncan promised, taking her hand in his. Courtney nodded her head, silent in their small victory. She let Duncan lead her across the balcony and helped her stand on the edge of the marble railing, holding onto her to not lose balance.

His cocky grin returned as he teased, "Don't I get a kiss for rescuing the Princess?"

Courtney snorted, blinking back her tears. "If we both get out of this alive, I'll kiss you."

Courtney jumped first from the balcony through the ships open doors. She found Geoff just inside, talking furiously with Gwen.

Duncan came in close behind, hitting the control panel to lock the door behind him.

"Have you seen Bridgette?" Geoff urged, turning his full attention to Courtney. "Do you know where they'd take her?"

Courtney shook her head. "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"We'll get her back," Duncan promised, clapping his old friend on the shoulder. "But for now, we need to get out of here."

Geoff ran his hands down his face, leaning back against the wall.

"No," he said quietly. "No, we're not going, not without Bridgette."

In the short time she had known Geoff, Courtney had never seen him defy Duncan's orders. He had always gone along with his Captains plans without hesitation.

"We need to storm the palace now, tonight-"

"With what men? What plan?"

"With any plan! I am not going to fly us away from here knowing they could be in there torturing her! I won't leave without her, Duncan. I won't. Not this time."

Courtney stood awkwardly beside the door, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Gwen interjected, "Geoff is right." All three of them snapped their heads in her direction. "We should do this tonight before the King has time to gather himself. Once he knows the Princess is gone again, he's going to fire up."

"Okay." Duncan sighed, rubbing his chin with his hand thoughtfully.

The four of them made their way up towards the spacious control room where several more of the rebels were waiting, including Uncle Thomas.

Courtney moved to stand beside her uncle, squeezing his hand in comfort.

She knew she should have been paying attention to the plan as Duncan spurted ideas, but Courtney's mind was far away, replaying her father's words in stereo. How he could lie to her face, tell her she's the one who is deluded when the power had gone only to his head, not hers.

The pain Courtney felt was more intense now than it had been before. To speak to her father herself, to hear the words come from his mouth and not from some tabloid headline. It overwhelmed her in grief, more than watching her Kingdom first-hand had.

"Geoff, bring the ship around the front of the palace, don't worry about being discrete." Duncan's word brought Courtney back into the control room. "Time to let them know we're here."

Fuller brought over a hologram of the palace layout, laying the device flat on the table in front of them.

Courtney listened to her uncle point out all the entrances and guard postings. He had lived there for years longer than Courtney, and her mind couldn't concentrate fully on the task at hand.

The team dispersed and Courtney found herself tailing Duncan back down the staircase, away from the others.

"What do you want me to do?" Courtney asked, not able to keep up with his long strides.

"Do? Princess, you're staying on the ship," he said, reaching the bedroom door.

"What? I'm coming with you!" She demanded, grabbing onto his wrist to turn him around.

There wasn't much in their height difference and Courtney could see clearly into his eyes as he stood a few inches from her.

"Your uncle wants you safe," he said.

Courtney shook her head. "He doesn't get to decide where I go."

"I…I want you safe. I want you here, on my ship, where I know you are not going to get hurt."

"And what about what I want?" Courtney asked. "I know my father better than anyone. I know where he will be and what tricks he will use-"

"No, you don't. You don't know him at all."

Duncan tried to lock her in the bedroom, but Courtney had been smart enough to swipe Geoff's control room key, just in case. She wasn't going to allow herself to be held captive again.

She followed Duncan back down the bottom hallways, towards the side bay door where the crew were gathering, weapons in hand.

"Tom," he called out when they reached close enough. "Talk some sense into your niece."

Duncan stalked off to the weapon room, leaving Courtney with her uncle.

They were just about to touch down outside the palace doors, where no doubt there would be guards waiting for them.

Courtney stood with her uncle, listening to how he disapproved of her actions.

"I'm going," is all Courtney said in reply.

Duncan was beside her again, pointing his gun in the direction on the door and pulling the trigger. The gun was empty, but the noise filled the space.

"You are going to listen to every word I say, got it?" Duncan tossed the gun in his hand, grabbing onto the pistol and holding the handle towards Courtney.

Courtney nodded her head, eagerly grabbing the weapon from Duncan's hand. He held out a small metal tube and helped her insert the bullets into the right compartment.

"Point and shoot, but only if you need to." Courtney nodded again, listening intently. "You are not to leave my side, understood?"

"Yes," Courtney whispered, biting her lower lip as not to give away her smile.

Thomas shook his head beside her, but Duncan only shrugged.

Courtney braced her feet and the familiar shudder vibrated through the walls as Geoff set down the ship. The bay door opened, and Courtney followed Duncan up towards the glass steps.

Duncan stopped to nod at the others as everyone ventured in different directions and Courtney was too busy looking at him to see the two guards approaching from behind.

Both Gwen and Duncan had their guns in their hands before Courtney could duck undercover.

Uncle Thomas grabbed her arm, pulling her behind a marble column as gunfire rained down.

Courtney covered her ears, eyes wide as her uncle held her close to him.

"Let's move," Duncan called, and when Courtney peered out from behind the column he was already at the doors.

Uncle Thomas held up his security key, letting the double doors slide apart. The four of them entered a grand foyer that Courtney couldn't remember being in before. Her uncle took charge, leading them down one long hallway after another until Courtney recognised her whereabouts.

In her eighteen years, she hadn't realised quite how much of the palace she hadn't been able to explore and entering from the front doors had her questioning how much she really didn't know about her life.

"Why are we heading this way?" Courtney hissed at her uncle, "He'll be in the throne room."

"No, he won't," Thomas replied, sliding himself against the wall at a hallway intersection.

Duncan called the all-clear with a flick of his hand and they continued forward.

Courtney hadn't been down this way since she was very young before her mother had passed. She had one clear memory of sitting with her father at his desk, her on his knee, him explaining all the important things he had to do, and that one day it would be her responsibility to do so. She hadn't understood much then, not knowing what a King had to do for his Kingdom. She still wasn't too sure now, but she did know that this wasn't it.

The King's office was large, built out of wood from trees not found on Neifion. His desk sat centre of the room, a large picturesque window behind, and crowding of empty chairs in front.

Courtney could see the moving picture frame she had once bought him for his birthday sat on one corner of the desk, surrounded by stacks of papers so high he couldn't possibly have been able to see the photographs Courtney had selected inside.

The king himself sat in his chair, eyes watching the four of them enter.

"This is over, Charles," Thomas said, taking a step towards his brother. He holstered his gun, showing no sign of threat. "Come with us and no one else is going to get hurt."

The King made no moved towards his brother. He simply lifted his arm, leaning his elbow on the desk, and used his other hand to hit the communication device on his wrist.

"Guards."

Duncan made to grab Courtney's arm, but before he could reach her six palace guards entered the room, seizing the four rebels in their hands. They were stripped of their weapons and forced on their knees before the King.

"Take them down to the dungeons with the other one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We only have one more chapter left :(
> 
> Love,
> 
> ChloeRhiannonX


	7. Chapter Seven

Courtney found it strange how she could be filled with so much relief yet so much fear at the same time.

Bridgette was in one piece, sitting in the corner of the cell, knees against her chest and head against the wall. She didn't look up as Courtney and Gwen were thrown through the opened door, invading the small space.

"Bridgette," Gwen whispered, climbing on down to their friends' level.

Bridgette sat with a fright, staring between the two girls in confusion. Her face hadn't been touched but she had thick bruises starting on her arms.

Courtney threw herself to her knees on the ground in front of her friend, wrapping her arms around her. Bridgette didn't lift her arms to meet Courtney.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse. "Why are you both here?"

"Rescue plan gone wrong." Is all Gwen said, getting back to her feet. She paced the front of the cell, looking for any form of escape. Her hand touched the blackened wall, but she pulled back with a yelp. "Who designed this thing?"

"I didn't even know we had this place," Courtney said, shifting herself to sit next to Bridgette.

Courtney wanted to be helpful, but the longer she stayed in the palace the more she was learning how little she knew about her life. Her fallen Kingdom, her father's secrets, she didn't realise how must deceit had gone on behind her back as she had grown up in a life that the two women beside her, and countless others, could never even dream of experiencing.

She took in the four small walls and low ceiling, lit only by a single panel above their heads. Once the cell door had been closed it became part of the wall; there was no way out from inside.

"This is all my fault." Courtney hit her head on the wall behind her. "I thought I could talk him around, make him see what he's doing. I don't know why he's like this."

"None of this is your fault," Gwen assured her, sinking to the floor on the opposite wall. "You can't control your father's doing."

Bridgette moved to rest her head on Courtney's shoulder and the three women sat in silence.

Gwen's words didn't calm Courtney's mind. She should have recognised the signs earlier. Should have made more of an effort to be involved with her Kingdom, not just foreign dignitaries. There was no use fraternising with other planets if she couldn't save her own.

Courtney didn't know how she was going to undo all of this. The suffering was long-ingrained and couldn't be undone overnight.

The cell was nearly silent, but a faint buzzing grew from the wall where the cell door had been.

Gwen got back to her feet, holding her ear as close to the wall as she dared. She moved closer to where Courtney assumed the door was hidden, holding up her fists.

Courtney held her breath and Bridgette closer, praying it wasn't the guards back for them already.

The noise only grew, sounding hazy and close-by. Without warning, the wall turned opaque and the door slid open.

Gwen kicked out her leg with a battle cry, hitting the tall man straight in the stomach.

Geoff slammed into the sidewall with a grunt, clutching his hands at his side.

"Geoff!" Courtney cried, scrambling to her feet as quickly as she could. She held her hands down to Bridgette who rose at a much softer pace.

"This is the thanks I get for a rescue?" Geoff grumbled, batting Gwen's leg away from him.

"We thought you were a guard," Gwen explained, already halfway into the hallway. "What's that noise?"

Geoff tapped the small black communicator on his hip. "I don't think it likes the electrics in here."

Courtney helped Bridgette hobble over to the door where she fell into Geoff's arms.

"How did you find us?" Courtney asked, following Gwen out of the cell.

"Tom pointed it out on the map, but I got a bit stuck trailing some guards on patrol," he explained. "As I got down here, I found Tom's door-key-thing on the stairs, he must've dropped it when you were brought down here."

"Did you find them? My uncle and Duncan?"

Geoff shook his head.

The hallway was clear, as far as they could see. It stretched on much further than Courtney had anticipated, not knowing what use this many cells had in a palace; though, she was learning not to be surprised by her father anymore.

Geoff handed Courtney the security key and she began her way down the hallway, opening cells. They were mostly empty, save for a few with unopened boxes and crates.

Courtney was beginning to give up hope as she reached the end of the hallway, opening empty door after door. As she reached the last cell, she could hear a soft mumbling inside. Her stomach twisted as she held up the security key to the pad on the wall and the door slid open.

Sat on the floor she found Uncle Thomas, head in his hands. Beside him, lying flat, was another figure, though Courtney would never have been able to recognise him without the green hair. Both men turned to stare at her as she entered, mouth hanging open.

"Duncan," she cried, kneeling beside him to cup his face. His eye and cheek were swelling purple, and blood ran from his nose and mouth. "What did they do to you?"

Geoff helped Thomas to his feet as Courtney's uncle explained, "Duncan tried to fight back; it didn't go down very well."

Duncan sat up as best he could, leaning back on his elbows, wincing in pain.

"We have to get him out of here," Courtney said, looking back up to the others.

Geoff and Thomas each grabbed Duncan under his arms and helped haul him to his feet. His hissed in pain but bared his teeth through it.

Courtney watched the three men worriedly as they walked back into the hallway. The only thought in her head how stupid they had been to try to go up against her father. How stupid Duncan had been to try to protect them.

Bridgette looped her arm through Courtney's, giving her a weak smile. It didn't reassure either of them.

Courtney stopped in place, "Where's Gwen?" She asked, noting her absence as the five of them made their way back down the hall.

"In here!" Gwen emerged from one of the now open cells, two armed rifles in hand. "I think we might have the upper hand this time."

It was suspicious how quiet the hallways were.

Thomas led the group from the dungeon and back into the main palace. There were no guards, no staff stopping them. It was eerily quiet as they paced back towards the Kings quarters.

Courtney's stomach twisted in fear. She wasn't holding a weapon but knowing her friends were about to turn their newly found weapons on her father made her feel sick. No matter the horrors he had committed so far, he was still a person. He was still her father.

Uncle Thomas had assured her that they weren't going to pull any triggers, they just needed to show strength. He was no at the lead of the group once more, giving her tentative looks over his shoulder. It didn't ease her concern.

Duncan was adamant he could walk fine on his own, but Courtney stuck close by as he limped behind the rest of them. They had managed the wipe up his face, but the swelling wasn't going to go down easily.

They walked through each hallway with caution but didn't come across another guard or staff member.

Courtney felt different from the last time she had roamed the halls before Duncan had stepped into her life. She wasn't the same person she had been a week ago, now she felt like a stranger in her own home.

Gwen came to a halt as they reached the King's office, everyone following suit around her. The doors were shut tight this time, not as inviting as Courtney had hoped her father would be.

"I'm going in there alone," Courtney burst out, not giving Gwen the chance to enact her own plan.

"Absolutely not," Duncan winced beside her, trying to grasp her wrist in his own.

"This isn't the time for discussion," Courtney replied, pulling away from Duncan. "You're injured, leaving Gwen and Geoff the best at weapons. They're better off staying guard out here while I go in."

"I'll go with you," Thomas said.

Courtney nodded her head, allowing him in. She looked between the rest of the group, but no further arguments came.

Gwen shrugged her shoulder, "Your call, Princess."

Courtney sucked in a breath, approaching the closed doors. She could feel her uncle's presence beside her, but it didn't help to calm her nerves.

This wasn't how she had planned her time home to go. From the moment Duncan had shown her the headlines and articles, she was adamant her father didn't realise what he was doing, was positive she could make him see what had to be done.

To be locked in her room and thrown in a dungeon, this was far from anything Courtney could have dreamed her father was capable of.

The King was sat on the edge of his desk, leaned slightly to his right as he watched a portable screen sat on the desk beside him. In his hand, he gripped a small black glass vial and he rolled it between his fingertip as he turned to his daughter and his brother.

Courtney could see the screen showing her friends standing in the hallway. He had been watching them, waiting for them to arrive.

Three guards stood against the left wall and they took a synchronised step forward before the King held up his hand, stopping them.

"I can honestly say I am impressed." He was smiling directly at his daughter, giving Courtney a shiver down her spine. "I sometimes find it hard to believe I have raised such a kind and thoughtful individual, but here you are. Tough, and spirited. You are so much like your mother, Courtney."

"Charles, we can sort this out, we can-" The King held up his hand again, silencing his brother.

"You will fix both this; I know you will."

Courtney watched as her father uncorked the vial, raising the glass in a toast towards his family.

"Charles-" But Thomas couldn't finish his words as his brother swallowed the dark liquid contents in one gulp, dropping the now clear glass vial to the floor, his body slumping after it.

"Father!" Courtney screamed, reaching him first. She gripped his shoulders, shaking him gently. "No, no, wake up!" She cried but all she could do was watch through tear-filled eyes as his eyes rolled back into his head.

She didn't feel the guard behind her, trying to pry her away from her father. She held herself firm, tears streaming down her face as her father didn't wake beneath her grip.

"Courtney, come here," Uncle Thomas soothed, holding his hands on her shoulders, helping her to her feet.

Through her sobs, she could hear her friends behind them, alerted by Courtney's cries.

Two of the guards were at the Kings side, working tirelessly to wake him up, but it was no use.

"The King is dead," one announced, using his fingers to close his monarch's eyes.

A silence fell over the room, but Courtney could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Both guards rose to their feet and all three turned to face the Princess. In one swift movement, they were down on one knee, heads bowed in mourning and respect.

Courtney sucked in a breath, feeling Uncle Thomas take a step back from her. She turned her head in his direction, but he followed the guard's suit, leaning down on the floor, his head bent.

"Your majesty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.
> 
> This is the final chapter.
> 
> I must admit I did borrow this ending from MAJOR YA BOOK SPOILERS AHEAD American Royals. It was one of the best books I read last year and as soon as I plotted for the King to die, I knew this was how I wanted the story to end.
> 
> We have an epilogue coming on Friday, but our story has come to an end. For now. We'll see what the future holds.
> 
> Love,
> 
> ChloeRhiannonX


	8. Part One Epilogue

Courtney wanted to spend more time in bed than she was allowed. Her head was thumping, and her heart was hurting. The thought of having to face a day, any day, overwhelmed her with dread.

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of meetings and plans. Two weeks of words spoken that meant nothing. Two weeks of doing too much and not doing enough at all.

Courtney had sat through a lot, learnt a lot while paying very little attention. Her mind was anywhere but on the job.

Two weeks without her father. Two weeks of helping restore her Kingdom.

And just two days ago Courtney had made her life-changing broadcast.

Bridgette slid into the bed beside Courtney as softly as she could manage, not wanting to disturb her friend, but Courtney was awake already. She had slept fitfully again, plagued with nightmares of glass bottles and rolling eyes.

"You're doing the right thing," Bridgette assured her, smoothing one hand down Courtney's hair.

"I know," Courtney mumbled in reply.

They laid in silence until the knock on the door sounded, signalling they needed to start getting ready for today's big day.

Bridgette helped Courtney get out of bed, holding her hands and guiding her into the bathroom. She helped her wash and dry her hair, freeing it of the days-old tangles they couldn't hide in updos anymore.

They sat together at Courtney's vanity, watching their reflections with sad smiles.

One of the first things Courtney had wanted as Queen was a retraining of the guards. Manhandling without cause was not acceptable, and Courtney was reminded of that every time she looked at her friend. The bruises on Bridgette's arms had mostly faded away, leaving just a few yellow patches that were easily covered up.

Bridgette helped Courtney with her make-up before applying her own.

There were two dresses hung up on the mobile hanger beside them.

Courtney had opted for a soft yellow gown, close-fitted and almost floor-length, giving her enough room not to trip on the material while her head wasn't in the game.

Bridgette was borrowing one of Courtney's simpler gowns in a baby blue with a matching pair of glass heels.

They got dressed together in silence, helping with buttons and stubborn fabric.

Bridgette helped twist Courtney's hair into a graceful knot, careful to smooth down any strays.

Courtney watched herself in the mirror, her eyes wistful as she remembered the last time Bridgette had helped her get ready for such an important event.

Her 18th birthday ball seemed like years ago, not weeks. The grandeur of the party had blinded Courtney, just as she had felt her whole life. Looking back, she realised how much she had missed; growing up in the shelter of her palace, never seeing things as they truly were. The Courtney from her birthday was not the same Courtney she saw in the mirror today.

A second knock sounded at the door, but Geoff didn't wait for a response before sticking his head into the room. He had his traditional goofy grin on his face and Courtney could see Bridgette's smile grow in her reflection.

"Wow," he exclaimed, stepping fully into the room. "How did I get so lucky as to escort two beautiful women downstairs." He himself was dressed in more formal wear than Courtney had believed he owned. His naval jacket reflected his eyes and as Bridgette took his arm, Courtney's heart settled for the first time in weeks.

She stood up and walked over to him, looping herself through his outstretched arm.

The three of them walked through the familiar hallways. Courtney held her breath, pushing back the memories. She couldn't let herself cry just yet.

They made it downstairs without a hitch, despite Courtney wondering how many times she was going to fall down the staircase and ruin the day.

They were met with sweet music floating through the air and distant chatter of people starting to gather for the ceremony.

The thought of interacting with more people made Courtney's stomach flip, but she straightened her back and widened her smile. She had spent a long time letting her Kingdom down; she wasn't going to do it again.

"There's someone who wanted to see you," Geoff whispered in her ear.

Courtney looked up to him, confused.

Geoff nodded his head behind Bridgette, where Courtney couldn't see. He released her arm and walked his lady towards the throne room, ready to take their seats.

Courtney wandered down the hallway, following the path she had frequented a lot in recent days.

A short way down she found the balcony doors to be wide opened and the white curtains were tied back to protect from the wind.

She took a moment to steady herself before stepping out into the daylight. The Kingdom wasn't visible from this balcony, but she could see the palace gardens stretching out in all its greenery.

Duncan stood, leaning against the marble wall for support. He wore his usual black shirt and black pants, but without his hooded jacket and facemask.

Courtney held back her gasp and instead whispered, "You're up."

She stared at him from across the space, taking in his face and his body. He looked the same as Courtney imagined him in her head before the beating from the guards. They hadn't seen each other in two long weeks since Duncan had been whisked to medical after nearly collapsing and Courtney had been too busy with her duties to find a spare moment to visit him. She didn't know if he wanted her to visit him. The thought had played in the back of her mind, but things weren't the same right now as they had been on his ship.

"They told me to take it easy," Duncan shrugged. "But I wanted to see you before I left."

"You're leaving?" Courtney asked.

"I have things I need to do." Duncan stared at her. "Places to be, people to see," he joked, but Courtney didn't laugh.

She held herself tall, taking a few steps towards him. To her surprise, he held out his hands, and she took them gratefully, letting him pull her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his chest rising beneath her own.

"I wish I could go with you," she said earnestly, already missing her Captains cabin aboard.

"We'll meet again, my darling Princess," he whispered back, placing a gentle kiss to the side of her head.

Courtney sighed. "You don't have to call me that, I'm not a Princess anymore."

Duncan snorted. "You're still a pain in my ass though."

Courtney pulled her head back, looking up at him. She could see the lines on his face and the scar across his nose, taking her home.

She leaned up first, but he quickly bowed his head, catching their lips together in goodbye. Courtney ran her hands through his hair and Duncan's arms moved around her back, pulling her even closer.

"When will I see you again?" Courtney asked, eyes half-closed.

"Keep your eyes on the stars, Princess," he replied. "I'm always there."

Duncan stepped away first with a final kiss on her forehead.

Courtney didn't want to watch him go, wanting to let him slip away without a sound, but at the last moment she called out his name, turning to face him one last time.

"Do you only take payment in gold?" She asked, toying with the ring on her finger.

Duncan raised a curious eyebrow. "What are you paying me for?"

"You murdered my uncle, remember? I believe you're still owed payment."

To her surprise, Duncan laughed, shaking his head at her silly words.

Courtney held herself tall, biting her lip. She slipped the diamond ring from her finger, tossing it at Duncan. He caught it in one hand, holding it up to the light. The stone reflected rainbows of light across the empty balcony, dancing their way between the pair.

"Pawn it, or keep it," Courtney shrugged. "Thank you."

Duncan slipped away quietly, and Courtney held herself back from following.

She stayed on the balcony much longer than she should have, staring down at the palace gardens below. But it was time, she had to go.

Inside the throne room was a crowd of people she both knew and didn't. This kind of event had been broadcast in the past, shown on screens across the Kingdom for everyone to view. It had been Uncle Thomas' idea to invite the people of their Kingdom into the palace for the first time, allowing them to be part of this moment in their history.

"Are you ready?" Uncle Thomas asked from beside her, squeezing her hand in comfort. They stood together just outside of the door, watched carefully by their guards.

Courtney nodded her head and let go of his hand, not needing his guidance for this moment. This is what felt right for her.

She walked down the aisle gracefully, smiling towards her people with a kindness she hoped they would see. So many small faces gleamed back up at her, grinning toothy smiles and waving so delicately. Their parents were more unsure, but not unfriendly. The next few years were going to be a big turn around for everyone, one that the people were looking forward to seeing.

Courtney reached the alter and took her place in the centre, gesturing to the band to halt playing.

"It's my pleasure to welcome you all here into my home for an event that is going to mark history for our planet of Neifion today," Courtney spoke with ease in a clear tone that she had been raised to use, reciting a speech she had rehearsed endlessly over the past two days since her most recent announcement. "I would like to thank you all for your patience and understanding as we here in the palace trying to find our footing in this new environment, in this new world that we are trying to push forward. These last two weeks have left me with a lot to contemplate and I believe what we have planned in the future can help benefit us all greatly. I would like to thank you all for your cooperation and understanding since my last broadcast, announcing my abdication from the throne. At this time, I truly believe it is what is best for our Kingdom when moving forward. And now I ask you to please rise," Courtney gestured her hands to the crowd. "As I proudly present to you all, Thomas Edward Tiberius, the third, King of Neifion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chills. Literal chills.
> 
> And tears. This has been a long journey and I'm sad to see it end!
> 
> Small surprise, I have started planning a part 2! Yay! However, it's not going very well at the moment, I'm a lil bit stuck and will definitely need some time to unstick, but hopefully, in the not so distant future, we can revisit this world.
> 
> In the meantime, I am very grateful to everyone who read this story and enjoyed the journey alongside me. I'm hoping to have a few more stories out in the upcoming weeks (possibly months, we'll see how this lockdown goes) and I hope you all enjoy those as well!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and allowing me to indulge in the world that is Total Drama fanfiction all over again.
> 
> Love,
> 
> ChloeRhiannonX

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to yet another story I have somehow concocted. The good news about this one is IT’S ALREADY FINISHED! I know, I know. I actually finished something before posting it, we’re all shocked!   
> You will have to forgive how rusty I am, I really have struggled to write this story.
> 
> This story idea came to me over a few days of binge-watching Agents of Shield followed quickly by Pirates of the Caribbean. Pirates in space? Sign me up! You will note a lot of Disney/fairytale relations as well!
> 
> Fun fact: All the planet names you see in this story are in fact Welsh names for our planets! Neifion is Neptune. (I’ve been pronouncing it as Nev-ion, but I think it is actually pronounced as Nay-vion) For those of you who do not know me, I am Welsh, and yes, I did have to google the names because it’s been 9 years since my last Welsh lesson! That is not to say that this story takes place in our galaxy, or any galaxy you have probably heard of. 
> 
> And finally, though he will never read this, I do have to give thanks to my brother who actually helped me flesh this story out when I started writing it over Easter. In his own immortal words “You’re still writing Duncney?!” 
> 
> All my love,  
> ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
